Goddess of Wisdom
by PotterheadTwihard
Summary: Charlie/OC. Charlie did'nt expect to fall in love, and definitely didn't expect to fall for someone that didn't want to fall in love...
1. Preface

I, Charlie Weasley, never thought I would ever in my entire life get married or even fall in love.

But I guess it somehow happened, and with the most unusual person.

I never expected _her _to be the one who finally made me settle down, or rather want to settle down, _she_ sure wasn't the one that suggested it, but it happened somehow.

And now I'm really glad it did.

So, here is the story of how I, Charlie Weasley, fell in love with Athena Roonan...

**A/N: So, how is it? I'm publishing the first chapter with this preface. Hope you like it. Please Review to make me continue this story...**


	2. Chapter 1

**_October 2005_**

Today was going just fine.

No major problems with the dragons, no extra work or anything.

I was sitting in the lounge room for my lunch break with some of the guys when it happened.

The fireplace suddenly burned a green colour, meaning someone was flooing in. That was unexpected.

Then walked in one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had short strawberry blonde hair, luscious full lips, freckles on all the visible parts of her body and amazing greenish and blueish eyes that seemed to swirl. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places and full sleeved yellow top with some sort of armour or dragon - leather straps on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, is anyone of you going to stop ogling me and actually say something or stop being an arse - hole or somethin' ?" she said in an amazing voice and amazing accent that sounded like a mix between Scottish and Irish.

"Uh, yeah. How may I help you?" Micheal, one of my best friends and fellow colleague in my department said, snapping out of his stupor. Or more or less _our_ stupor, because we were all entreanced.

"I'd like to be shown to the Cheif in charge's office." she said and when Michael asked her why she said "Even though it's none of your business, but I'll tell you, it's for gaining the job of the Head officially." she said all of this while smirking.

I had been trying to get the position of Head for almost a year now and she just barges in and gets it!

I don't like her as much now.

Then every guy in the room started talking about her.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Micheal comes in followed by the Chief and the pretty woman.

The Chief cleared his throat. "So everybody, please give a warm welcome our new Head of Operations, Ms. Athena Roonan, transfered from the main dragon reservation in the United States of America. She was the Head of Operations there so she has been personally called by the Romanian Magical Minister to be the Head of Operations here." said the Cheif all in one breath.

Athena. Nice name for a pretty woman, I guess.

**A/N: So, how is it???****Charlie has met Athena.****By the way, Athena is Charlie's age. And Charlie should have been 34 and Harry and the rest of the trio would have been 24. In my story, they are already married.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to clarify that the entire story is going to be set in Charlie Weasley's Point of View (POV). Just clarifying. And this chapter is a really long one. See you at the bottom!**

**_December 2005_**

Tis' is supposed to be the season of joy, giving and happiness.

I don't think so.

Athena had already been here two months. She has already gelled well with everybody.

If you asked me to describe Athena Roonan's behaviour towards everyone in the two months she's been here, Believe me, I'll have a lot to tell you.

She's a fun workaholic, if you notice it. She only goes home for an hour after her shifts, and she stays here for a whole, whopping twenty - four hours.

Now, more about her behaviour.

She's very 'chill' , at least that's something the youngsters nowadays say. I may not be old, but I'm no twenty year old man now.

She's very 'tomboy - ish'. Proof is she hates dressing up (Only dresses up in jeans, t - shirts, sneakers and this one denim jacket that she absolutely loves and wears with everything.), is the first woman to work here at the First Dragon Reserve of Romania (FDRR), her best friend(s) are / is guys and many more reasons, but I don't think I need to elaborate.

Now back to the season of so - called joy.

(Snorts)

The thing with this month is, it's the best and worst month of the year for countless reasons.

But I don't want to waste your time and my own, and I don't want to bore you either, so I'm just gonna name a few, and those too just the worse.

Why, you ask me?

Well, I think it's rather obvious.

The cons outweigh the pros.

Let's proceed.

Sometimes I'm not able to go to back home to The Burrow, and I miss mmy family a lot.

But the times that I do get to go home, my mum tries to set me up on dates.

Usually blind dates, since one out of all of my sister in laws', I personally think it was Fleur, told my always overly - enthusiastic mother about the concept of 'Blind Dates'.

Since that day, my life has been a living - breathing hell.

My mum is always even more overly - enthusiastic than normal for her during Christmas.

She sets me up with girls _she _finds suitable for _me_. Yet all I look for is a quick hook up with a quite nice looking girl, and nothing more and nothing less.

"Charles! Charles Weasley! Charles Weasley, I swear to Merlin you will be out of a job before you can say ''Romania'' unless you stop day dreaming!" I hear Athena say, or a more fit description would be 'screamed in my face'.

"Fine, fine! No need to be feisty 'bout it!" I said, a bit annoyed.

You see, I can't be more than a bit annoyed because she's still my boss. And doesn't stop reminding me of it, the bloody bugger.

"So," she begins, "Someone planned a surprise for you, I'd like to clarify that I was not a part of it. I'm not the Wizards' Chess Player, I'm just a self - destroying peice of the game. So, I'm here to be your escort to the location of the said surprise. And, for protective measures, I shall blindfold you, I guess. Come on." she then proceeded to blindfold me and took me somewhere. I really wished I had and idea what the different areas here smelt like so I would know where we were.

I do know where the dragon poop is.

Ugh.

That place is absolutely _nasty_ !

So we moved around a bit more, I tried hard to eliminate the _disgusting _thoughts of dragon poop from my mind and focus on the task ahead: figure out where in the world where I'm being taken.

Am I being kidnapped?!

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Even though there's only a 0.001 chance of _that_ happening (me overreacting), I think I shouldn't continue to think this way, I'm not overreacting!

"So, we're here already, I'll remove your blindfold and stuff." the voice of Athena breaks me out of my 'Am I overreacting, am I not?' reverie.

"_Finally!_" I exclaimed impatiently.

And when she removed my blindfold, two contrasting thoughts consumed me immediately.

_Yaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Shit!

The latter is a bit too negative.

There, in front of me, bundled up in colourful and warm looking clothes, was my family.

Was I overwhelmed?

Yes, I think so.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Is all I got in before I was overwhelmed - again! - and was enveloped in hugs by the entire Weasley clan.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Athena standing awkwardly behind us all with her hands in her jean pockets, wearing a thin - looking wine - red sweater underneath her signature denim jacket that she absolutely loves, red - and - white sneakers and, to top it off, a beanie.

"Um,guys. I don't mean to interrupt your family reunion and all, but I have - for a reason unknown to me - been assigned to be your tour guide by the Ministry of Magic of Romania. And I have shifts" she pauses and checks the watch she hadbeen wearing but I hadn't noticed before, "in an hour." she said, addressing all of us.

Hermione, already my - sister - in - law (Good for Ron, the bloody idiot was head over heels for her since their first year!), replied for all of us by saying "Yeah, sure. That would be fun. I've never been to this part of Romania before." None of my family had been, in actuality.

Wait a second.

Rewind.

Where am I supposed to be?

Did Athena say anything about this?

I'm confused.

So I'll ask Athena.

I did and she looked at me like I'd lost my bloody mind. She pulled me aside.

"Don't you remember disturbing me when my shift was over and taking up the only one hour I have as a break after twenty - four hours of tolerating you and the guys and your dumb ranting yesterday at four A.M. to ask for a holiday for a whole month and ten days?" she asks me incredulously.

Maybe now I do, after her detailed description of it.

She then went back to my family and I followed.

"So, for introductions, I'm Athena Roonan, Head of Operations here at the First Dragon Reserve of Romania, the FDRR as many people know it. And I'm your tour guide because I work for the Magical Government here and they can tell me what to do." Was what she said. I heard someone snigger at the last line of her little speech.

I think it was Ron.

So after that, I drowned out all further noises except when they were directed at me, hoping mum would forget about the blind dating thing.

(Snorts)

Like that's gonna happen.

_A guy can hope, I guess._

**A/N: How is it? Please review and tell me how it is. Oh, and don't forget to like and follow this story if you want me to continue.**


	4. AN

**Hey guys!****Potterhead_Twihard this side.****I know you must have expected to find a new chapter for this story, but I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**My final exams are going on till the 15th of March 2019, so I won't be able to update for a few days.**

**Please excuse this inconvenience and continue to like or follow this story.**


End file.
